


A New Happiest Day

by lanawrites94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, a dog's life, help me tag, puppy fluff hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: BaeBae is a good dog. He misses his family, but he's a good dog for taking care of Mom.





	A New Happiest Day

BaeBae was a good dog. Katie told him so every day before she left. So did Matt and Dad. But now, all he had left was mom. She was sad, so she didn’t always tell BaeBae he was a good boy with her words. It was in the way she scratched behind his ears when she tried to smile and clung to him when she cried. He always slept with Katie or Matt when they were here, never with Mom and Dad because he shed, but now that it was just him and Mom he never left her side. He went to work with her, the doctor—hers, not his—and the grocery store…everywhere. If anyone was ever mean to Mom about him, he would growl softly and they would leave.

BaeBae was so confused the day the phone rang—it hadn’t in so long. Mom didn’t answer it.

Someone knocked on the door a forever later, and Mom didn’t answer that either. BaeBae growled at them when they didn’t stop knocking, and barked when they started talking. Didn’t they understand that Mom wanted to be left alone? But Mom came and opened the door to a man who was missing an eye.

“Mrs. Holt—Colleen! You have to come to the Garrison!” he gasped as BaeBae continued to growl lowly, staying still because Mom said to. “It’s Sam. He’s back. We’ve been calling you all day.”

“Sam?” Mom said, and burst through the door in her bare feet. “Come on, BaeBae!”

BaeBae grabbed Mom’s shoes in his mouth and followed her and the one-eyed-man shut the door behind them.

Dad was home. It was the new happiest day of BaeBae’s life. He could smell Katie and Matt on Dad’s clothes, and he whined when he couldn’t find them. His family was better, but it still wasn’t whole.

Dad was gone a lot, and that made BaeBae anxious, but Mom smiled more, spent fewer forevers crying. BaeBae still never left her side, just to be safe, even though Dad always came home again at night.  BaeBae always worried he wouldn’t.

It was a lot of forevers before BaeBae got another new happiest day of his life, the day Katie and Matt came home. They hugged him and Mom and Dad and they all cried and laughed while BaeBae wagged his whole body, unable to contain his excitement, joy, or bladder as he barked and whined and kissed his Matt and his Katie everywhere he could. They were home. They were different from how he remembered, but they were home, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if you could tell, but this is unbetaed. Today is the anniversary of my dog's passing. I needed a little puppy fluff in my life. Did I do alright? It's my first drabble-style (or at least, I think it is?). Thank you for reading. Come say hi to me on tumblr! 
> 
> lanawrites94.tumblr.com


End file.
